


Bitter batter

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Baking, Cannibalism Play, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectoplasm, Fontcest, Food Kink, Gore, Insanity, M/M, Murder Kink, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Psychological Horror, Self-Mutilation, Sibling Incest, Stuffing, Tragic Romance, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Yandere Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans just wanted to bake something special for his big brother --- perhaps then the other skeleton will notice how he truly feels about him...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sans really didn’t mean to, but he was just so angry with the café owner---he was sniffling softly, as he watched Muffet’s body slowly turn into dust before him, but returning to hacking away at the others body with a butcher knife he grabbed in a fit of rage from the knife block. When he was done, he grabbed the broom and dustpan – it didn’t seem right not to clean up a mess he caused---but now he was unsure on where to store it, he couldn’t put someone’s dust in a dust bin, no matter what grievances he had with that monster. He quickly spied a cookie tin, an old cylinder tin that the other once used for decoration for the cafe

He opened an empty tin and tipped the remnants of the café owner inside – the powdery dust could almost be mistaken for flour…This thought caused Sans a moment of pause, turning to the dark café – a beautifully formed cake sat innocently on the bench; unseeing the horrors that took place in this dark cafe.

Sans only took a moment to decide to slide the cake into the bin, a satisfying thud of cake hitting the bottom. Sans stared at the tin container filled with the dust.

* * *

 

He wondered-if the sweet makers dust would make the batter for Papy’s cake better?

_Betty Botter bought a bit of butter._

_The butter Betty Botter bought was a bit bitter_

_And made her batter bitter._

_But a bit of better butter_

_Makes better batter._

_So Betty Botter bought a bit of better butter,_

_Making Betty Botter's bitter batter better._

 Sans softly sang to himself – not stumbling once on the twisting words, folding in the dust with the flour; invisible to the world – Papyrus walked downstairs; staring at what his shorter brother was doing.

‘Oh, you got the cake recipe from Muffet?’ Papyrus grinned, watching the other crack eggs in the flour mixture.

‘Yes I did, it was very nice of her to give me the recipe...it’s your favourite, vanilla with honey buttercream’ Sans smiled at his brother – mixing the honey coloured mixture. Papyrus stared at the thick cooking book that was on the counter – Sans noticing the others interest in it explained,

‘Oh, she allowed me to have her book on loan – she said she knew every recipe off by heart.’

‘That is really nice of her, she loves that cooking book.’ Papyrus said impressed.

‘I want to try and save her a slice to try.’ Sans grinned at his brother. 

‘Heh, if I don’t eat it all.’ Papyrus laughed, clanking his teeth against the others skull – walking to the lounge room to watch TV.

 ‘Bro, I’m looking forward to it – you’ll give Muffet a run for her money if you do an exact copy-cat recipe, heh, if you can do all her cakes---I might not need to ever go back.’ Papyrus joked loudly to be heard in the kitchen, cheerfully turning his attention back to Napstatron’s show – not seeing that; Sans rather than mixing, was scraping the batter in the bowl with the whisk – the metal being dragged on porcelain was a spine tingling sound.

‘It’ll be exactly like Muffet’s…you’ll taste it in every bite…’ Sans said with a small smile, the heat of his brothers mouth against his skull---felt really nice. Sans pulled up the whisk, the honey coloured batter clung to the metal wire and dolloping thickly back into the bowl.

* * *

 

 ' _Sans wouldn’t it be easier if I cook the cake for you?’ Muffet offered kindly to the smaller skeleton – chasing around the small guard, making sure the other wouldn’t make a mess of her kitchen. She had offered to make a cake for Papyrus – only to open the door to see the bubbly guard wanting to bake the cake himself._

_‘ But then the cake wouldn’t be from me.’ Sans whined. Muffet winced when the other put too much flour in but allowing the other to continue – humming to himself as he read from the recipe, Muffet sighed and continued on making her version of the cake._

_It ended as well as Muffet expected, Sans…was never that well versed in cooking – especially something so light as a sponge. She really felt for Sans when he pulled out a partially raw and at the same time burnt cake, while hers rose perfectly and a honey, golden brown._

_Sans was left trembling at the sight of his mangled cake, spluttering out,_

_‘I don’t understand…’_

_‘It’s okay Sans – you can take the cake I made; you can say you made it for him.' Muffet said kindly._

_‘…’ Sans trembled_

_‘Sans?’ Muffet questioned the smaller skeleton._

_‘But that would be a lie…’Sans said dimly._

_‘Huh?’ Muffet huffed at the dejected sounding skeleton - ready to comfort the other ._

_‘Papyrus says that you can make anything if you make it with love…’ Sans sobbed, ‘I love Papyrus so much – why can’t I make something as simple as a cake for him?’_

_‘Sans…sometimes things like this happen…’ Muffet said gently._

_‘You always make the most amazing cakes for Papyrus…’ Sans sighed._

_‘All my cakes are the same.’ Muffet said confused._

_‘No, the cakes you give me are different tasting…’Sans admitted - furthering Muffet's puzzlement_

_‘Oh?’ Muffet seemed a little puzzled at that, a dark look crossed the smaller skeletons face for a second only to smile at the other._

_‘You must put a lot of love in the cakes you make for Papyrus…’ Sans sniffled._

_Muffet flushed, the smaller skeleton began to giggle at her expression,; tears beginning to fall from his sockets – turning to the cake again,_

_‘Are you going to frost it now?’ Sans wiped away his tears - his smile twitching_

_‘Ah, yes of course.’ Muffet said, startling out of her embarrassment -turning her back to the smaller skeleton – bending down to pull out a bowl, so she didn’t see Sans pull out the longest knife out of her cutting block and raise it high above his head ---_

* * *

 

Sans dipped a finger in the mixture – pulling it up and placing it into his mouth, sucking off the sugary raw cake batter --- smile twisting into one of delight.

* * *

 

 A/N

…yandere Underswap sans…yep. I was craving some yandere sans :3 btw i'm a freaking pro at that tongue twister - my claim to fame ...now i feel sad

 


	2. Chapter 2

As a warning, this chapter will involve using household items you most certainly shouldn't use for self pleasure - and sans being an creepy yandere...and magic vagina, as it is magic he can change what he chooses to use :/ thanks for all the comments and kudos - i apologise for scarring anyone or grossing you guys out...or turning you off eating cake altogether.

* * *

* * *

 

 Tick-tock went the clock in Alphys’s house – Sans was drumming his fingers idly on the wooden table in time of the beat, the seconds passing with the clack of bone against the wood in an steady sound, still heard over the bubbling of the kettle.

 The yellow reptile busied herself with making tea; turning with the ceramic teapot held in her hands, grinning at the small skeleton – in the middle of the table sat a tea cake that the other had made.

‘Never thought you were too big on sweets Sans, thought it was more of a Papyrus thing.’ Alphys placed the teapot down onto the table – the cake was however the centrepiece on the table this time around.

It was a pretty Victoria sponge with apple jam and cream – topped with crab apple slices and dusted with cinnamon; it was wonderfully formed, it looked like something that Muffet would present proudly in her cafe.

‘It makes me happy to make them for him…he did so much for me – I got to do something nice for him, I want to make him happy ’ Sans hummed, staring intently as the amber liquid poured - streaming into his teacup.

‘That’s awful sweet of you…Heh, sorry about the pun Sans.’ Alphys laughed a bit, pouring her own cup – and placing the teapot back on the table.

She took a sip of her tea, not noticing the others eye flicker briefly blue – before gently smiling, taking a sip of his own cup.  It was quite hot – his tongue was burning in pain, but he was too content to imagine how the captain would react if he threw the teapot- full of scalding water, at her.

‘Hm, perhaps you should just concentrate just on cooking then – ever since Muffet’s gone missing…the people of Snowdin would appreciate someone opening up the cafe again.’ Alphys hummed thoughtfully, snapping the other from his darkening thoughts.

‘But I’m training to be part of the royal guard…’ San said, clenching the ceramic teacup tightly.

‘Yeah, I know you are…but don’t you think you are more suited to cooking?’ Alphys continued, though sensing a strange chill of magic from the over gave her pause.

‘I don’t know…’ Sans said lowly, deep blue lights staring into the captain of the guards – the reptile shifting uncomfortably under the others intense look, ‘Do you think I should just concentrate on cooking, Alphys?’

‘Well, um…’ The captain of the royal guard stumbled a little other her words , her soul racing and instincts telling her that something wasn’t right--- her eyes fell to the cake, jumping up from the chair – the cup almost being knocked over at the suddenness of the others movement, but spilling a little still on the table.

Sans’s eyes narrowed a little at the tea, slowly being absorbed by the wooden table - but the royal guard just began to ramble,

‘Ah, if we are going to eat cake – I need to get a knife to cut it!’ She walked to her cutlery draw, trying to still her panicked soul beats – she didn’t understand, it was _Sans_ …why was she reacting so strangely?

Perhaps she was coming down with something? Yeah that must be it – she let out a sigh, pulling open the drawer. The large cake knife, the one she rarely uses – was gone.

She lingered confused; only to turn at Sans who politely cleared his throat to get her attention – in his hand was the black handled knife.

‘It’s okay, I found this on the bench – you really ought to put away your knives though, imagine if an monster child were in here- they could really hurt themselves.’ He grinned so serenely at her, standing up and gently placing the blade though the glossy, white whipped cream and pressing against the soft crumb skin of the cake, pressing the sharpened tip – breaking the browned skin and cream swirls, pressing slowly into the sweet, spongy innards of the cake.

‘Oh.’ Undyne returned to her seat - uneasy, she never left that knife out though…but perhaps she did. The small skeleton continued to cut the thick wedges – cutting an extra-large piece for the royal guard, that was probably too much cake for her; but she didn’t say anything about it.

He placed the slice gently on the bread and butter plate – the jam from the middle layer oozed in sugary redness, a glob of jam tainted cream – dolloped on one of Sans’s ivory finger bones, causing him a moments pause, a light flush dusting his face as he placed the finger in his mouth – blue tongue licking off the mess quickly.

‘Well, now that was sorted – do you think I should just concentrate on cooking?’ Sans asked again.

‘Well, I…’ Alphys tried to find the words – she felt if she said something wrong; Sans didn’t let the other finish though, pressing the dripping plate towards her – the very cake looked to be bleeding jam and the way some of the apple seeds dotted the cream looked far too similar to staring spider eyes.

‘Try some of the cake Alphys – it’s delicious.’ The smaller skeleton grinned at the other, but made no move to take a piece for his plate – but still holding the handle of the cake knife.

‘Perhaps I’ll save it for later for when Undyne comes over in half an hour---I’ll share it with her.’  Alphys lied, Undyne wasn’t coming over today – but the cream and the jam made her stomach turn at the sight of it, churning together with her unease.

‘Oh?’ Sans hummed, pulling out the knife and gently placing it back on the cake plate – the blade was smothered in gooey jam; Sans turned to his mentor with a wide smile.

‘Well---tell me how you like it then, I suppose I should go and make sure Papyrus is okay – he really took Muffet’s disappearance hard, going to Grillby’s bar almost every night in the Hotlands.’

‘Oh…’ Alphys huffed a little, Sans waved goodbye – and almost skipped out of the others house; leaving the oozing cake sitting on the table innocently enough. Alphys immediately took the dirty knife and placed it in the sink, clutching the rim of her sink - unable to stop the shakes that ran though her arms.

The clock ticked to a sudden stop, the batteries had just died.

* * *

 

 Sans entered the living room – the white noise of the TV not picking up anything, but no Papyrus was on the lounge to greet his younger brother.

Sans lingered for a moment, but making his way upstairs and into his room – pulling off his shoes, then his battle body and then last but not least – his well-worn blue scarf. Sighing as though an weight has been lifted from his shoulders, bare, porcelain white bones on display - he moved to his closet; opening it seeing that in an jar pushed to the very back, was an trembling flower.

Quite a dumb monster but as everyone was alert for strange disappearances after what happened to…that spider, Sans couldn’t afford to try and make any more special cakes for Papyrus for dessert; but at least it will quell his own needs briefly before he welcomed Papyrus home.

Sans ignored the panicked Flowey for another time – when the need of pressing flowers in between his books filled him again to silence the creature wails once and for all, reaching deep within his wardrobe – pulling out a crumpled, unwashed, burnt orange hoodie, pulling it tight against his chest and rolling sideways into a curled position; rubbing his skull against the fabric.

Pulling it on, pressing back to his knees and climbing up on his bed – the hoodie hanging off his smaller frame, and hanging longer so it covered his pelvis in its entirely.

Sans began to press the fabric against his ribs, rubbing his chest though the borrowed jumper – heat increasing in his soul and pelvis as he traced lower; Papyrus would be gentle, using feather light touches to coax Sans’s magic to plunge into.

Sans spread his legs farther apart, his magic forming and gaping a little in sticky wetness – leaning towards the edge of his race car bed, wedged deep between the mattress and the brightly painted wood; fishing for something he found more enjoyment out of than most cooks – using it well after the owner had passed away.

Muffet’s rolling pin, but it will not be rolling anymore sweets for Papyrus anymore… Sans made sure to spread his legs a little wider to handle the wooden girth, the handle of the rolling pin made a suitable replacement until he convinced Papyrus to fill him and only him, the wood rubbed drily and painfully against his clit – but he still moaned in pleasure and soon the used rolling pin was slick with his own fluids and pressing further inside.

Sans thrust the pin in and out of his clenching cunt – lost in the delusion that it was Papyrus finally claiming him, claiming Sans as he was rightfully his, Sans was born for him after all.  Sans wasn’t sure which thought finally drove him over the edge, plummeting – perhaps, the mere thought of his brother on him, filling him or perhaps it was imagining the horror that would bloom on the elders face when he saw his brother fucking himself with his dead friends rolling pin was what made Sans arch – the wood of the rolling pin left a few splinters in the ectoplasm as he shoved it a little harder as he contorted in pleasure, the pinpricks of pain will leave a pleasurable burn for days to come – the tanned colour of the wood darkening as ectoplasm and his slick flowed freely, his clit quivering in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Sans pulled the rolling pin from the tight hold of his sex – the pussy dripping liberally still on his bed sheets, huffing in annoyance at the mess he caused; pressing the edge of the hoodie between his legs to soak up all the faintly glowing come.

Soon Sans will have no need for such things for pleasure – soon he’ll have the real thing, even if he has to bake some more to convince the other of his undying love and devotion.

He can make Papyrus happy…if he can’t make Papyrus happy, then no one else can!

* * *

 

A/N

urgh...god yandere us sans is a scary little shit.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Warnings: contains molestation while unconscious, drunk/drugged - also those really hating spiders...this chapter might make you feel ill, also Sans being a creepy little shit...also DO NOT READ THIS BEFORE YOU EAT...or unless you have need of a diet, like me...it's winter and i'm going to eat all the fucking food :D**

* * *

Papyrus walked inside, stumbling a little – Sans came out of the kitchen, grinning at the sight of his brother but then frowning at the sight of the others drunken wobble.

‘Papy…you’ve drunk too much again!’

‘S…sorry…’ Papyrus hiccuped a little, Sans huffed annoyed but shifted to a smile, ‘Well, at least you are safe and sound.’

The smaller skeleton offered a hand to his elder brother, leading him towards the stairs - bringing a small smile to the elders face, his little brother had been working extra hard at home and making sure that the house was well kept – deciding that being a royal guard would not make him that happy but rather cooking would; he was getting better at it after all and Papyrus didn’t have the heart to tell Sans about Alphys just hired them as sentries because Papyrus had asked her.

But the captain of the royal guard had given them both times off from sentry duty…which was a little odd, but the captain had explained they didn’t need that many guards and would call on them if needed.

Alphys seemed to be spooked though – as soon as she saw Sans picking up Doggo’s blade; the blind dog had dropped it while he was distracted by a smaller monster, she went quite green.

When Papyrus asked his brother about it, Sans just shrugged and suggested – perhaps the guard ate too many sweets and has an stomach ache?

Papyrus accepted the free time gladly, keeping a socket out for Muffet – even her pet and spiders seemed to vanish without a trace. Well, till she comes back he has been travelling to Grillby’s where the search party met up and ended their day – Muffet seemed to have a lot of friends, and they were certain she wouldn’t just up and leave without telling anyone where she was going.

Urgh, but Papyrus’s head was too fuzzy to think about that…he never wanted to drink again. Papyrus pulled away and stared at the lit kitchen – what was Sans doing at this time of night? The mortar and pestle sat on the kitchen – still, but recently used, the flecks of black dotted around the stone basin on the counter top; Sans really wanted to grind whatever it was till it was a fine dust or mush.

‘What were you grinding…?’ Papyrus said curiously, pulling away from the others hand – Sans was wildly grasping for the other, when not finding his brothers’ hand he began turning sharply – eye alight with a cold blue.

Sans froze, staring at his brothers hand that slipped away from his loose grasp and how the other stumbled into the kitchen.

‘It was just something for later – don’t worry about it Papy.’ Sans said, a tad sharper than intended, but the taller skeleton was too drunk to pick up on it.

Papyrus stared down into it, into the speckled and gooey basin – it was some kind of black paste. Sans strode in after the other, staring at the back of his brothers head furiously but unseen.

‘It’s just something to put in a cake for tomorrow – I promise to clean it up afterwards.’ Sans tried to pull the other way, but Papyrus was an notoriously stubborn drunk - shaking the other off again.

Papyrus stared at the black goo, it was viscus and runny – reminding him strongly of a darker coloured molasses, he lowered a finger in it. It felt cool to the touch, a gelatinous mass that oozed around his finger – it was not a smooth texture like he imagined it was from watching above…but there was some spongy pieces, and pieces that felt a bit woody – almost broken down into the goo.

He pulled it out, dizzy and in a drunken start of mind – stared at the goo, dripping down his long digit…and popped it in his mouth.

* * *

 

 Sans was watching intently…left eye twitching at the lewd display his brother was unintentionally doing - Papyrus’s face soon scrunched up in disgust however, pulling out his finger and gagging a bit.

It wasn’t sweet, like the molasses it resembled; but something quite bitter and vile – it tasted a bit like bile, raising up and burning horribly.

‘Stars, what the fuck is that stuff!’ Papyrus demanded, rubbing at his tongue with his palm - to get rid of the taste.

‘Language…’ Sans said lowly, watching as his brother – walking to the fridge and giving the other a bottle of water, opening it for his brother who was still dry heaving clutching at the bench; but unknown to the elder, he dropped something inside that fizzled in the water quickly.

‘It was an experiment…buttercup roots are not poisonous, and apparently are excellent stress relievers; but you don’t just have it like that – you need to cook the paste in something or have a sweet tea with a teaspoon in.’ Sans said annoyed, crossing his arms, ‘It was a surprise…I mean, you’ve been so stressed with Muffet gone – I was worried about you.’

Papyrus downed the water bottle desperate to get rid of the vile vomit taste out of his mouth – Papyrus wiped the back of his mouth with his hand and looked at his brother, feeling guilt crawl up his back.

‘I’m sorry Sans – I know you are just trying to help.’ Papyrus said rubbing the back of his head, it is true he had been preoccupied.

‘It’s okay…’ Sans sniffed a little.

‘No, it’s not – why don’t you come to me tomorrow?’ Papyrus asked, whenever he asked Sans to help him with the search team – the other always seemed to be busy at home.

‘What?’ Sans said a little sharply at that request.                                                                           

‘We can help trying to find Muffet and spend time together.’ Papyrus grinned happily at Sans, who seemed deep in thought before turning to Papyrus again – the darkness in his eyes…Papyrus shrugged it off as a drunken blur or shadow cast strangely.

‘Alright, as long as you think I won’t slow the group down…’ Sans smiled gently at his brother.

‘Of course not.’ Papyrus grinned back, though vision swaying for a moment – the bitter taste of paste almost sobered him up but the ever presence of the lull of sleep seemed to come back just as strong.

‘Whoa – that stuff really hits you…’ Papyrus laughed a little, holding his head.

‘C’mon, let’s get you upstairs before you collapse.’ Sans grabbed the others hand gently, Papyrus nodded along mumbling, becoming sluggish,

‘You’re such a cool bro…’

‘I know…’ Sans grinned.

* * *

 

 Sans had to use his magic to help him move his brothers’ body onto the bed – the strain making him huff and puff a little. Papyrus was knocked out cold and was sure to have a great night’s sleep – Sans moved the leg that was sticking out strangely, pulling back when everything’s in place; Papyrus was snoring and mouth agape – a gooey strand of drool dripping down the others chin.

Sans grabbed the others leg – and shook it sharply – but nothing happened. Papyrus was completely knocked out. A smile stretched on Sans’s face, climbing onto the bed gently – over his brothers long legs and couching down by his brothers crotch between his sprayed open legs.

Sans could feel himself start to drool a little, moving his hands to the others shorts unbuttoning them – pausing to see if the other shifted alert, when nothing happened, Sans moved to the zipper and pulled it down.

The others limp orange cock hung unaware at the hungry look it was being sent, Sans opened his mouth and around the limp magic in his mouth – pressing his teeth against the very root of the cock jutting out of the others pelvis, he could bite down so easily - he could make sure his brother wouldn’t think about fucking anyone else, while Sans would miss the others cock but as long as he had the others hands…he would be content with that.

 Sans thought about it so gleefully - his eye lights rolling to the back of his skull in pleasure at the thought - but he will enjoy the others cock…unless Papyrus misbehaves. Sans’s tongue was busy at work pressing and probing slickly against the stiffening cock. Sans bought one his hands to grasp the hanging orbs underneath – stimulating his unconscious brother even further, rolling the balls harshly and pressing a thumb into the soft  magical flesh.

Papyrus groaned, shifting slightly in his sleep, causing Sans to pause his suckling till he settled again. When Papyrus settled, Sans continued massaging the thickening magic in his mouth with his tongue, saliva mixing with the steady flow of pre-come – his hand was rubbing at the firm balls now, the others sack was taut and ready to burst it seemed.

Sans pressed his teeth a little harder against the thick member and that what it took for Papy’s body to arch and spray his thick ectoplasmic load into his brothers very willing mouth, dribbling down San’s gullet - just like the pureed remains of Muffet’s pet.

He found the poor thing in the snow – limping with one of its legs missing, the silly thing tried to run away from him! Off went another leg, and then another and another… soon it was just a gooey, hairy thorax and head.

Eventually Sans had to lock the thing in the shed, such a big spider it was – a normal boot wouldn’t do, it worked for the smaller spiders but he needed something bigger, sharper…

Sans decided the shovel would work splendidly.

Sans pulled away, wiping his mouth of his brothers’ release – feeling it settling warmly with the spider guts he drank earlier. Sans did up his brothers’ pants and placed a blanket over his still sleeping brother, the orange flush on his skull was lovely – pausing to place a slightly sticky skeleton kiss against his brothers’ skull.

Sans exited the room, going downstairs – back into the kitchen, to the mortar and pestle – reaching under the bench, hidden at the back of the cupboard and pulling out a jar full of panicking, small, black spiders.  Humming as he pulled out a spindly spider quickly and twisting the lid on the jar back on– the spider was desperately trying to escape his grasp, Sans dropped it in the gooey remains of its friends, family or whatever. It was struggling to right itself but that when the pestle came down, and again, and again. Sans paused, spider legs twitching – moving the pestle around and around the mortar.

_Grind.Grind.Grind.Grind.Grind_

* * *

 

 

A/N

Nightmares away! *throws self into own dark subconscious*

Kinda made myself slightly sick writing this chapter…enjoy. If you liked please leave a comment or kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

  Sorry for the late updates on my stories, haven’t had the patience or attention to sit and write for a bit now – so the updates are going to be a little all over the place for the next two weeks. I’m in the right state of mind to continue YanBerry’s decent into madness…been listening to The Spider and the Kitsune-like Lion and the Fox’s Wedding, the translated lyrics are pretty gory, disturbing and sexual so viewers discretion advised if you want to know where my inspiration comes from.

Warnings: Insanity...like crazy bitch insanity (Berry gonna start boiling bunnies...), fingers and knives. 

* * *

 

 Swirl, swirl, swirl – the ripples in the water swirled before Sans’s eyes. Twirling his ivory flanges into the faintly glowing water of the underground lakes – luminescent mushrooms filled the cavern in a strange glow and ropes of light hang from the ceiling. Glow-worms pulsated where they hung – a part of Sans still marvelled at how beautiful it was…this falseness that monsters have surrounded themselves in, but know, he could see what this place truly was; a dark cavern with false stars and false unchanging beauty.

 But Sans still had a fondness for the underground lakes…Sans continued to idly drag his fingers in the lake, it only took a big splash to make the surface shift, transform and become something marvellously new.

 Sans watched with a bright smile as the ripples spread, shimmering in the cave light – slowly dispersing in into soft waves against the cave walls; ending abruptly as did Sans’s widening grin.

Lights gone from his eyes, like the brightly, burning, false light that will be snuffed out tonight – it didn’t matter about the small ripples dying out, Sans just needed to keep making big splashes; perhaps then…Papyrus will then see how he is the only one that meets all the standards.

 Sans flushed a little, thinking about how peaceful the other looked after Sans had his fun the other night…Papy even said he slept so well that night, Sans had to bite his tongue to stop from taking credit for the others comfortable sleep . But he held back, it was to be a story he is going to tell the other about it – when they were officially together, of course.

 No need to spoil the main course with that little taste of dessert – right?

 ‘Sans…are you ready to go back?’ the wispy voice of Grillby echoed in the deep, darkly lit caves – Sans had kept his face away from the other, lest the other see his smile twist into something horrid; he splashed the water again, rippling his demented reflection so the other wouldn’t see. Grillby had asked the snail farm if they had seen anything odd – Sans had opted to stay near the lake, and asking those houses near the shore line.

Grillby jumped at the sudden sound – but kept the umbrella over his flaming head and top hat, the other didn’t care that much about Waterfall because, and being a fire elemental…it always made him uncomfortable. Grillby checked his pocket watch, it was about time for them to head back – they had another look at the pretty much abandoned café – everything in place besides a few missing knives and strangely, cooking equipment.

Sans tsked at the ransacked kitchen, muttering about the nerve of a monster stealing from another – Grillby agreed wholeheartedly, but everyone in the Underground were so kind and nice; it was hard to believe a creature would take advantage of a horrid situation of a missing, well – loved monster.

Well, mostly loved – Sans corrected that train of thought. Sans was worried about Papyrus though, it didn’t seem like the elder was falling to his younger for support in this sad time.

* * *

 

  _Papyrus seemed to oversee this all with a grim expression…like he had seen this all before, or something similar happening – spending hours of a day, staring at the tall imposing doors of the sealed doors of the ruins. Sans had come across the other (Sans had followed the other) basically shouting at the door…saying quite curious things like…_

_‘DON’T LIE TO ME!’_

_Muffled, male voice responded behind the door_

_‘THERE MUST BE A HUMAN! AFTER EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU –‘_

_The muffled voice sounded confused, but silenced when Papyrus hit the door, snapping at the door – orange tears in his sockets._

_‘I HOPE YOU FUCKING ROT IN THE RUINS!’ Papyrus screamed at the door, turning quickly on his heel and teleporting to god knows where – probably Grillby’s bar in the Hotlands. The yell echoed in the snow covered forest, clumps of snow falling to the ground due to the shaking of the voice – Sans stared at the door, after the longest time – it cracked open…a tall goat like monster poked his head out, proud horns jutting out of his white furred head and a golden beard. His eyes looked moist with his own tears, and expression pulled into one of sadness._

_Sans had quickly hid behind a tree lest the other spotted him, eyes alight with blue magic as he tried to decide what the other was to his older brother – Papyrus spoke to other so familiarity…it made Sans want to gag. Just how long has this illicit affair had been going on?!_

_Sans dug his fingers into the spongy bark of the tree, the sugary sap coating his finger bones in gooey amber blood – a feast for the insects crawling and writhing to drown in it; starving in this brutal, never ending winter.  The glowing drops of his angry, betrayed tears fell too – mixing with the trees bleeding sap._

_Papyrus…’ The mysterious monster in the Ruins sighed lowly, still hidden - Sans trembled in rage, if the other chased after his brother, Sans wouldn’t be able to stop himself from throwing a sharpened bone, spearing though that thick goat skull of that monster._

_Sans accidentally tread backwards, snapping a twig – the goat monster turned to face where the sound came from._

_‘Papyrus?’ The monster questioned, opening the door a little wider – though the only thing he saw was a flash of blue fabric and the crunch of ice under boots._

* * *

 

Grillby offered the umbrella to the smaller skeleton, lost in his thoughts and that memory – the other needed the cover more than he did but the flame monster still offered to share the umbrella. Sans gently smiled at the other, keen to meet up with Papyrus again – unfortunately they were not able to walk around together, Papyrus helping the shy Hapstablook in asking for any information.

Sans hated that pale pink ghost – Sans looked to the glowing water again, lost in those mysterious depths…seeing a black tendril weave out of the water; moving like a piece of sea grass or a eel poking out to snap at the small little fishes.

‘Grillby! I think something is in the water.’ Sans exclaimed loudly, Grillby stared at the smaller skeleton and then back to the water.

‘It kind of looked like an arm…’ Sans just felt the lie spill forth easily, spilling out to the flame monster, this caused the barkeep to walk closer to the water line and two steps in front of Sans – Sans raised his hands in fount of him…with one sharp shove, he could send the other to an watery grave to the depths below.

Sans’s fingers twitched in anticipation as he imagined in his minds eyes the screams and the steam raising above – black, inky strands dancing towards this feisty sacrifice, draining the others dying magic away leaving only the fish and frogs to suck away at the others dust and ash, dying embers dancing and flickering on the  mirror surface.

 What a beauty it would be, what a sight – like fireworks and stardust combined. Sans dropped his arms, shifting his expressing to a chilling smile at the others back; Papy knew Sans was with Grillby – it would raise unwanted questions if Sans returned without the other.

 ‘There is nothing there.’ Grillby hummed turning back to the smaller skeleton, but Sans could still see the strands of inky corruption still clouding and cob-webbing where his eyesight fell – the ringing in his head deafening, he would only feel right again if he was with his big brother.

‘Ah, must have been my imagination – sorry!’ Sans grinned at the other – Grillby frowned at the strange tight smile of the other. Grillby turned to look out to the water again, nothing was there; not even a ripple.

* * *

 

 Papyrus was disheartened at the lack of progress the search parties have been achieving – half the monsters they started with have left or given up by now, a part of Papyrus knew that the chances that Muffet could have suffered a fate that she and other monsters had before in another reset…but it didn’t make any sense, a human never came this early before or unnoticed by him.

Papyrus rubbed his skull as though it pained him, he had a shouting match with his knock-knock joke friend behind the ruins door – he was scared, scared because this is no longer following a path he is used to. He was scared because Sans could be stolen away from him without any warning, it was always so easy to blame the human child.

Papyrus took a swig of his honey, watching as Sans worked in the kitchen; chopping carrots quickly with a large knife– next to him was Muffet’s recipe book… Papyrus frowned and queried, ‘Sans, when did you see Muffet last?’

‘That’s a strange thing to ask.’ Sans hummed, the blade still went chop-chop harshly against the wood.

‘I suppose it is.’ Papyrus couldn’t believe he was asking his brother this again, he stared annoyed at his honey bottle ‘But I’ve asked everyone, and the only monster that would’ve seen her …would’ve been you.’

‘Papy, I’ve told you already – I borrowed the recipe book after training and went home to make your cake.’ Sans answered, not stilling his blade – if anything, going even faster.

‘And you didn’t see…anyone else?’ Papyrus stared at the back of his brother.

‘Nope – was reading the book as I walked…though, I did see something peculiar in the water today.’ It was getting harder to hear the other over the chopping now.

‘What was it?’ Papyrus enquired to the other, staring back at his honey bottle – feeling a little foolish.

‘I’m not sure how to describe it…but it was probably my imagination.’ Sans said, finally stilling the blade – Sans stared at the red marrow mixing with the orange, carrot juice, the blade embedded deep into his fingertip.

He made no sound, just torn between putting the carrot in the pot to boil – or to keep cutting.

Decisions, decisions…

* * *

 

A/N

thanks for the comments and kudos's :) and sorry for the lack of updates. I'll get back into the swing of things eventually. 


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Sans has an unlikely helper. is is possibly for a yandere to have their own yandere... or a yandere having a pawn that they can manlipulate? Obsession on murder, and getting inspired by it...

* * *

 

Surprise was the first emotion Sans had felt when he saw a lone blue envelope in his letterbox – trying to make himself busy while not on duty for Alphys. The lizard still looked at him with those strange eyes – watching his every move, waiting for Sans to finally loose it. 

Maybe Sans was paranoid?  But he knew she talked to his brother behind his back – he knew she must be laughing at him with Undyne; trying to get between him and his dreams…his Papyrus.

He is doing this all for Papyrus – why did Papyrus need them? His brother was his closest friend, why would he need any other distractions; he was the only one Papyrus should need. They complete each other so nicely – Sans knew this as an fact, as he watched his brother sleep – crushing some sleeping pills in the others honey was a simple fix.

Sans's hand fit so nicely in Papyrus’s limp one, and as he stimulated the other; licking at the others soul as the other was trapped in a deep dreamless sleep, blue and orange made such a striking combination.

Sans relaxed a little at the thought of his big brother, the sweet smoky smell that clung to his bones in a very Papyrus scent – was it the others clothes? Or did that smell ooze from his very bones…Sans wished he could grind up a piece of Papyrus and dab it on his neck and wrists – Sans needed to be claimed, marked and branded with that delicious saccharine scent.

Sans flushed deeply at the thought, trying Papyrus up – chipping off bone and so he could collect and suck at the marrow that would bled freely, the syrupy nectar would fill his mouth and body with such delight. Sans let out a low moan but covered his mouth in embarrassment as he realised he was still very much outside.

Sans returned inside the house, as a few monsters walking around was giving him an odd look – taking in his messy apron and hands dripping on the snow. He cared not for their judging eyes, probably wondering why he wasn’t in his battle body.

* * *

Sans took a calming breath once he was in the threshold of his house – exhaling and allowing those dark thoughts leech on his fragile mind for another time, he could almost imagine the cloying sweetness of Papyrus on his tongue; causing him to flush and slump a little on the door, pressing his legs together at the heat that seemed to grow between them. The smaller skeleton panted and willed the feeling away, turning his attention back to the lone letter – a strange anxiety began to replace the arousal that filled Sans’s soul.  It is an odd, but delightful mix of excitement – making his soul pulse and surge.

But that still left unanswered was…who would send Sans a letter? Sans pulled out the blue envelope, the cursive writing was one he didn’t recognise but in its ornate curls and penmanship it read;

 

_From your biggest fan… <3_

Sans frowned at that statement…carefully opening the letter with a sharp letter opener on the table with a pile of Papyrus’s letters,  it was a sharp, almost pen like shape with a small blade with an strange engraving of _W.D.G_ on it.

Sans punctured the envelope, and sliding it quickly at the fold – similar to a scalpel cutting though fatty flesh, splitting the blue paper to extract what was inside.

Sans pulled out the note staring at the contents, slowly processing exactly what it was.

 

  _ **I know what you did.**_

_**I have proof. Cameras have been deactivated.** _

**_Meet_ ** _**me at the hotel.** _

__

_**I’ll wait for you, my muse.** _

__

Sans fought back the urge of ripping apart the letter – clenching the blade end of the letter opener so tightly that red marrow began to drip onto the floor, little dots of red began to stain the carpet.

* * *

 

 Sans quickly messaged Papyrus while seating in the rocking boat of the river person – who was oddly quiet on this trip, not even parting any inane riddles or strange warnings to their passenger.

Sans tried to ignore how the waves of water hitting the boat seemed to look like thick, slimy tendrils pulsing up the water and thumping against the wood of the boat- a sound Sans imagined water logged bodies would sound; floating in the dark depths, but as they were monsters the dust would be just eaten away by the fish. Sans looked up from his phone – face to face to the dark void of the cloak…staring at him, the head of the boat was staring at him too with vacant eyes, dark water lines running down its face from its eyes.

Sans’s soul pulsed with fear, magic rising and churning sickeningly – but he would not show his fear or the how the sensation of something crawling down his back.

The boats head and the River Person turned away from him slowly as the Hotlands pier came into view – Sans quickly exited jumped over the rim, pulling out some coins to give the River Person.

The river person refused, plainly stating;

‘It is best you keep the coins – for you to place on the eyes that have seen too much, for you to make sure they see no more. They will pay the ferry man in your stead.’ The boat paddled quickly away, leaving the smaller skeleton alone on the heated shore of Hotlands.

* * *

 

 Sans saw the glint of one of Undyne’s cameras, noticing that the letter was true – the cameras had been deactivated briefly; Sans clenched the blue letter tightly in his still stinging hand and continued on his journey – Sans passed Burgerpants, smiling happily at him asking the other if he wanted to buy a Nicecream; Sans ignored the other and kept on moving to the club below  Napstatron’s studio where the robot broadcasts his rave parties and trivia show – Burgerpants laughing joyfully and saying ‘Catch you later then.’

 Sans walked into the lobby – greeted by the receptionist who directed him to the elevator, while not letting Sans know who was waiting for him but rather moving to the next customer.

Pressing the level as stated by the receptionist, Sans turned his attention to the camera pointing at him from the ceiling, but the absence of it’s all seeing red eye made Sans wary . Sans felt his soul jump in his chest when the voice he often heard on TV sounded out in the tight metal box.

‘You really shouldn’t be so on edge…but I suppose if you weren’t, you’d be taking up space.’ A low male voice cooed, a slight monotonous edge lingered with a metallic whine

‘What do you want?!’ Sans snapped back, looking wildly around.

‘I just wanted to meet my muse….’ The voice droned out

Sans tried to get the elevator to go back down or even stop but the button continued to glow - unchanging. Sans hit the door with all his force in frustration – the metal dented under his clenched fist.

‘Don’t worry about a thing my little blueberry…if I had any intention of spilling your little secret – don’t you think you’d have the guard pounding down your door by now?’

‘Why are you doing this? You don’t even know me…’ Sans muttered, moving warily from the door as it opened – revealing the robotic DJ in all his metallic glory, dark hair covering one side of his face; his headphones pinning back the rest. His face perfectly sculpted with high cheekbones, a prominent angel’s bow and soft looking lips – his whole body looked soft, covered in a synthetic skin it seems; Undyne really wanted to replicate a human’s appearance, more so, she wanted to replicate the handsome men in her anime. Sans was a little star struck he would admit – he always had a fondness for the DJ…an shallow attraction though, nothing real like what Papyrus and he shared.

‘Because I am your biggest fan…’ Napstatron grinned at the small skeleton, offering a hand to the other – Sans flushed as his hand was grabbed by the other; he was pulled deeper into the studio, the two pieces of gold that the river person refused to take weighed heavily in his pocket next to the letter opener he had slipped inside too.

* * *

 

 Papyrus stared at the blinking message on his phone for a brief moment, but continued asking questions – a few Flowey’s apparently all went to college and never came back; but other than that there was no other new information that could help him figure out the mystery. Papyrus refused to rule out a human child, no matter what Asgore tried to tell him – Papyrus tried not to feel bad about what he said to the other.

Papyrus turned to his phone again, briefly wondering if he should call Sans to see how he was going – the other didn’t seem to find enough things to do in the day without sentry duty, Papyrus even went to Alphys the other day to ask to give Sans some more shifts but the other just gave him a strange look and asking lowly, like she was worried to be overheard;

‘Have you noticed anything…odd… about Sans lately?’

Papyrus stared at his phone, frowning at the screen – has he noticed anything odd about his brother?

* * *

 

 ‘I’ve been watching you for a while actually; Undyne had made her passwords to the security system too easy.’ Napstatron laughed at his creators’ ineptness, sans was sitting uncomfortably in a large plush chair in the robots private dressing room he had in the studio – with various instruments, a chainsaw used for the music trivia show and a large day bed with a TV screen.

Napstatron lounged on the bed, a guitar lazily being strummed – keeping a half lidded gaze on the small skeleton, Napstatron leaned back on the daybed and picked up a black cassette; waving it in fount of the skeleton.

‘In this cassette, all the footage of the night you squashed the spider – is on this tape…I swapped it with older footage of the same areas.’ Napstatron explained smiling, ‘No need to thank me.’

‘Why are you telling me this?’ Sans said lowly, hands clenching in his lap – eyes shamefully lingering a little too long on the others lips.

‘I like the beat you walk with’ Napstatron said after a moments pause - throwing the guitar to the side and leaping up from his lounging position.

‘What?’ Sans stumbled backwards at the sudden movement, hands grasping quickly - entrapping the smaller skeleton's hands and pulling the other towards him.

‘All the others, they are always the same…they want the same songs, the same beat…it got old – but when I look at you and what you’ve done…’ Napstatron did an odd movement with his hand - Sans pulled away, disgruntled, ‘I get all these ideas for songs I never would’ve dreamed of.’ Napstatron grinned, ‘And it’s all thanks to you!’

Sans stared a little wide eyed at that confession, not entirely sure how to deal with this – snapping out of it for a moment; the coolness of the metal finger tips against his bone brought him back to reality.

‘You are pretty cute too… which helps.’ Napstatron smiled charmingly. Sans pulled away, alarm, disgust and the vague want that enraptured him made his mind run a mile a minute. Comforted with the idea of spearing the others heart, stabbing deep down - pressing the letter opener deep down into the gooey centre.

‘You…like me?’ Sans said lowly, ludicrously – certain the other was lying. It seemed surreal, to be liked by someone as popular as Napstatron.

‘Of course, who wouldn’t like you?’ Napstatron asked, Sans didn’t answer.

‘Just think about it – think of the music we can create together, and no one would be the wiser… if a few monsters go missing here or there; the others won’t care…especially if they get some cool, new tunes out of it.’

Sans really did not care of the others music, really if he got inspiration to write from the dusting of monsters - Sans had no idea why the other wouldn't do it himself. Not wanting to get his hands dirty? Or he just got hot watching it.

Sans stared at the cassette and back to the robotic performer, obviously the evidence the other claimed to own of his misdeeds was of more interest to the skeleton than the DJ's creative slump  – but if that bothered Napstatron, the DJ only shrugged and grinned,

‘That’s cool – if you need to think about this partnership a little longer…but I got a surprise for you.’

The robot gestured for the other to follow him.

Sans stared at the cassette clasped in the others hand and Sans clenched his fist – the other had said that he had all the footage from the night of Muffet’s untimely demise, but Sans wasn’t certain how true that was. But if it were true…if he went along with Napstatron he wouldn’t have to worry about the cameras again, no more troublesome monsters to get between him and Papyrus.

If there was just one that assisted him in his goal, even though only in the short run – wouldn’t it be the best for him and Papyrus? Sans still had the letter opener; it could puncture the others synthetic skin.

Sans followed the other – the large empty studio was alight by all the stage lights all directed to a tired up and gagged blue rabbit; Sans immediately recognised the other as the grumpy worker (now, panicked looking) at Napstatron’s fast food restaurant. The others eyes lit up at the sight of another monster, but to immediately pale at the smaller skeleton taking more interest in the set of cruel looking instruments on a stainless steel table next to him.

‘It’s a blank canvas for you to work with.’ Napstatron offered with a grin to his guest – the blue rabbit let out a muffled sob, trembling in his binds. Other than being rude to Sans occasionally, Sans never really interacted with the other and neither did Papyrus... but maybe when Papyrus did the occasional stand up in the restaurant – maybe his elder brother shared a joke or two with the blue rabbit while waiting for a burger. With that festering in his mind – the tools supplied were looking far more tempting now.

‘I can assure you, no one will miss him – and if anyone comes looking for him…’ Napstatron grinned grimly leaving that sentence hang in the air, watching how his worker trembled in fear, 'You help me, I help you bury any...problems that arise for you.' Napstatron tempted. 

‘How will you have me as your muse…?’ Sans began, curiosity peaked - picking up a long needle with a long piece of rough looking twine…the blue rabbit did love talking  – the robotic man walked behind the other, placing his cool hands against Sans’s shoulders as the other tested the sharpness by pressing a finger bone against the point.

Sans tried to ignore how the metallic hands gently slid down his arms from his shoulders – one slithering movement crawling down the skeletons shoulders with the same sensual intent of a python slowly surrounding a delicious looking morsel.

 Though perhaps in this instance, the python not realising that the prey was a coiled, venomous viper.

* * *

 

 Papyrus stared at the message that Sans sent him – with a frown…He rang Alphys, out of worry because his brother was not picking up his phone; his brother was not at her place like the younger had said In his message.

Why would Sans lie to him?

'I don't know what to do, Grillby.' Papyrus huffed, the barkeep frowned and whispered out -

'Perhaps...Sans is seeing someone, and doesn't know how you'll react.' Grillby continued, 'My daughter didn't let me know for months...'

Papyrus froze at that suggestion, accidentally clenching the glass so tightly that it cracked.

* * *

 

A/N

I dunno papy, just your bro might be murdering a whole heap of people just so he can be with you...typical brother, misunderstanding murder for a secret relationship. thanks for the comments and kudos's...um, this partnership won't end well for anyone involved


End file.
